Wish Upon A Star
by Roman4ever
Summary: The Guardians angered by the Doctors cavalier attitude and for his tampering with the fabric of the entire universe, they take it upon themselves to teach him a lesson. They isolate him from his Tardis and his sonic screwdriver but promise him an old companion or acquaintance to aid him in each of the six quests they send him. They start easy but get gradually harder.


**Doctor Who **

**Alternate Series 7 Story 1**

**Wish Upon A Star **

The Doctor's fiddled with the controls on the Tardis as River nagged him. His latest companion Clara was busy in her room.

"Doctor how long are these repairs going to take?" River demanded. "I thought we were going exploring for a place to call our home away from home. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalling."

Before the Doctor could answer the Tardis shook. The Doctor checked the readings on the console.

"We've stopped." The Doctor stated.

River checks the readings as well which annoys the Doctor.

"Don't touch anything." He snapped.

"I didn't touch anything." River snapped back.

Suddenly a blinding light enveloped them all. As the light faded, The Doctor was the first to notice a pretty young woman about 20 years of age standing in their midst. She had long blond hair and she stood about 5'5. She looked completely harmless but the Doctor had long since learned that looks are deceiving.

"Hello, who are you?" The Doctor asked in a casual tone of voice but his mind was racing. Who could possibly penetrate the Tardis outer force-field?

"I am a star." Star answered him with an innocent smile.

"A Star?" The Doctor chuckled. "Well then we'd better get you to the West End of London promptly or is it Broadway you were heading for? Well whatever or whoever you are, you certainly have to be pretty powerful to be able to penetrate the Tardis outer defensive's.

"You think I am joking? I see. I can see why you would think that. Given your limited exposure to various lifeforms in the known and unknown universe." Star sounded almost child-like in her manner. "You require proof." She said this as a statement of fact.

"Limited?!" The Doctor was incredulous. "I have met tens of thousands of life forms, millions in fact. And yes, I would require proof that your some massive, luminous sphere of plasma held together by gravity?" The Doctor said in a mocking tone of voice.

"There are over 20 billion different life forms throughout the universe. Strange you would be so vain as to think you've met most of them." Star said in a puzzled tone of voice.

"Oh and I suppose you've met most of them? Oh wait, how could you? If your a star wouldn't you be rather stuck in one place?" The Doctor sounded a bit annoyed.

"I've offended you? But then I suppose one who is as vain as you are would be offended when they are contradicted." Star said sympathetically.

River is feeling nervous though she can't pinpoint why. There seemed to be something dangerous about this woman.

"Who are you and enough with this Star nonsense!" She said as she drew her gun.

Suddenly Star lifts her hand towards River and River goes flying backwards and slams into the wall and then slumps to the floor.

The Doctor is startled.

"Who and what are you?" He demanded.

"If it's proof you want Doctor, then it is proof you shall have." Star said.

Suddenly her whole body started to glow and an enormous amount of heat started to emanate from her body. Her body glowed more and more as the heat rose. The Doctor is dumbfounded. He checks the instruments and dials on the Tardis. The cloister bells began TOLLING. Slowly parts of the console start to melt. The Doctor realizes to his horror that she was telling the truth.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! I believe you!" He shouted at her. "I'm sorry! Please Stop!"

Slowly her body began to cool down. And the cloister bells stop ringing.

When Star speaks it is not the same voice.

"I am the Red Guardian!" Star now spoke in a deep male voice that reverberated throughout the Tardis. Pointing towards River. "This one is an abomination to the universe. We will not allow her to offend us with her presence no longer."

Red Guardian/Star waves her hand and River disappears.

"And as for your other companion, we have placed her in a stasis field. She is not important for now."

"What have you done with them? She may be a cold blooded killer but still, she is the closest thing to a Time Lord there is. And as for," The Doctor began when the Red Guardian/Star interupted.

"Is she?" Red Guardian/Star interupted the Doctor.

The Doctor is speechless for a moment but he soon regains his tongue. "What are you saying? Are you saying there are more Time Lords out there?" He pointed out towards space.

"She hardly constitutes a Time Lord Doctor. She is but a Human who was imbued with some Time Lord like capabilities. She is also pure evil. The only good she will ever do will be done in order to impress you. You are unaware of the secret trips she has taken on her own, aren't you Doctor?"

"What trips? She can't go anywhere without me." The Doctor said adamantly.

"You really believe that? Evil such as hers cannot be contained by those miniscule measures employed by the keepers of the Storm Cage. Which is why we have reinforced her cage. She will not be able to escape for a time."

"And what do you want with me?" The Doctor demanded to know.

"First of all, a little more respect out of you Doctor! Do not forget your place!" As he spoke there was the sound of loud claps of thunder within the Tardis.

"Sorry. Never took kindly to threats though. No matter who the person is." The Doctor spoke evenly.

"I was correct in my assessment of you. You need to be taught a lesson." The Red Guardian/Star said.

"Aren't I a bit old for school" The Doctor quipped. " And if you remember I was recruited twice by the white Guardian and twice I agreed to help."

"All of that has been taken into consideration Doctor. But your arrogance has corrupted you. You are know longer the man you once were. A darkness has fallen over you. Something has corrupted your true nature. You have been responsible for tampering with the universe. That is a serious crime. Did you think no one was watching, Doctor?" The Red Guardian/Star asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"Well since none of you lot showed up during the Time War, I figured you had gone. That maybe you had died or were no longer interested in the affairs of the universe." The Doctor said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"We are loathe to interfere with the lives of the many primitives and their worlds. Free Will is a precious gift and one that is not to be treated lightly. We did not intervene in the Time Wars but we have been attempting to undo as much of the damage as we can. So we haven't been idle if that is what you are implying Doctor." The Red Guardian/Star snapped.

"Sorry, didn't mean that. But we Time Lords could have used your help. Millions of lives lost. We aren't gods. We Time Lords could only do so much against the Daleks."

"And you Time Lords fought valiantly Doctor. Though some of you were a bit ruthless at times. But we will not hold you responsible for the actions of others. Only your own. Now about your friend River Doctor. She is a menace to the entire universe. You do realize we do not take nearly destroying the universe lightly Doctor."

"She wasn't in her right mind. She's in love with me." The Doctor said.

"You mean she is obsessed with you Doctor. Only a complete fool would call what she feels for you, love. Please do not confuse the two. And if she isn't stopped, she will kill again." Star/Red Guardian warned.

"If you mean those Aliens that was really my fault. I put her up to it. If you need to punish somebody, then punish me." The Doctor pleaded.

"How noble Doctor. But do not worry. What you forced her to do in her future will be punishment enough." Red Guardian/Star said matter of factually.

"You mean the library? I don't exactly force her." The Doctor insisted.

"You won't do anything to stop her either Doctor." Red Guardian/Star said in a tone that almost seemed to mock the Doctor.

"It is a fixed point in time." The Doctor said.

"That is a lie! You allow her to go so that your earlier self doesn't die. Of course if she doesn't go to the library, then we will be forced to execute her. Your choice. And you are forbidden from rescuing her from the library once she is placed inside there. If you ever attempt to rescue her, or prevent her from being sent, we will be forced to immediately execute her and you will face our wrath. Is that understood Doctor? There is no cure. And only a sick mind would wish to set her free. Anything you attempt would only create the illusion of a cure, but she would someday lapse back into her sociopathic ways and the entire universe will curse your name as the one who freed the Great Satan from her prison." Red Guardian/Star proclaimed.

"The Great Satan? Isn't that a bit harsh? Surely," The Doctor started to say when Red Guardian/Star interrupted angrily.

"Doctor! She is the most vile and contemptuous creature in the universe. She kills without remorse and because of her Time Lord knowledge, limited though it might be, she is one of the most dangerous creatures in the universe. She has done far more damage to this universe then your currently aware of. But I think it's time for those Rose-colored glasses of yours to come off and for you to see her as she really! Now let us begin."

Suddenly the Doctor found himself with Star on an alien planet. There was a city a few kilometers away. They were standing at the foot of a hill. "Where's my Tardis? Where are we?"

"We have devised six tasks for you to perform Doctor. I'm sure a Time Lord of your caliber will have no trouble completing these tasks. In fact I have deliberately chosen a rather simple task for you to complete. And have no fear Doctor. We have placed your Tardis in suspended animation for the time being. It will be returned upon the completion of the six tasks" There was definate hint of mockery in the Red Guardian/Star's voice.

The Doctor felt around inside of his jacket.

"Hold on. Where is my sonic screwdriver? Your not going to leave me on some strange world with no Tardis and no sonic screwdriver."

"You've solved many a crisis before without either one Doctor. But because we don't want you to feel we are being completely unfair to you, for each task we send you to perform, you will be given a companion to aide you. Does that sound fair Doctor?"

The Doctor had a feeling he really had no choice in the matter.

"Well what can I say? Doesn't look like I much of a choice here." The Doctor said bitterly.

"That is true. Star will be here by your side. If you refuse to complete the tasks or if you fail, then she will detonate."

"What are you saying?! The Doctor fairly shouted.

"She is six days away from going super-nova. We however have the power to detonate her before her time is actually up. Do not attempt to cross us Doctor. You have less then 3 hours to complete your first task. Good luck."

"Wait a minute!" The Doctor shouted. "Who is my companion going to be?! You know it can't be Donna Noble! Being with me would kill her so please don't send her!"

"I really don't think the guardians would be so cruel as to send her. And to be honest, I don't think they were thinking of anyone too recent." Star was suddenly talking in her child like voice again.

"Well, that's a relief," Suddenly the Doctor realized something."Hold on! You said they! Why did you say they?! Only one guardian was speaking through you."

"While only the Red one spoke, the Gold, Beige, Azure, and the Crystal Guardians were also present, even though none of them spoke." Star said.

"I see. So they have all decided to band together just to teach little old me a lesson? I guess I should be flattered." The Doctor quipped.

"Isn't that attitude, one of the reason they felt you needed to be taught a lesson?" Star asked

The Doctor looked a little embarrassed so he quickly changed the subject. "So who is this companion who will help me accomplish this goal."

A sudden thought occurred to the Doctor as he spun around.

"Hold the phone! They never mentioned what my first task is!" The Doctor shouted at Star "How do they expect me to accomplish these tasks if they don't even tell me what they are?"

"I'm certain they felt you could figure out the first one yourself Doctor."

"When and where the heck am I?" The Doctor looked around feeling completely lost.

"You are on the planet Salostophus. The year is 90,567. Your companion will be arriving shortly. He needed a bit of persuasion to join you in this task."

The Doctors eyebrows shot up.

"Needed convincing? Can't think of any of my former companions who would need convincing. And what do you mean 'you'? Don't you mean 'we'?"

"I suppose so. But as I am merely a presence and not an actual person I didn't think to include myself." Star said matter-of-factually.

"Well of course you mat," The Doctor started to say when he was interupted by the sound of a man falling from a time portal into some bushes not too far away from where the Doctor and Star stood.

"I do believe your companion for the first task has arrived. Shall we go greet him?" Star asked.

The Doctor raced over to the bushes and as he helped extract the man from the bushes a huge smile broke out on the Doctors face. The man stood up and brushed himself off. The man was none other then Sabalom Glitz!

"Of all the confounded, they just picked me up and sent me here." Glitz looks upward and shouted. "Don't recall saying yes, you know!"

He looked at Star and The Doctor.

"Course, didn't really have much of a choice, said they wouldn't release my ship if I didn't help The Doctor." Glitz fumed.

"Sabolam Glitz! Wanted in nine galaxies I believe and will do just about anything for money." The Doctor greeted his old friend.

Sabalom Glitz looked at The Doctor suspicously.

"Now see here, whoever you are. I'm here to help the Doctor. I'm a close friend of his, I am. Traveled with him for years I did. Learned quite a bit from him." He leaned closer towards the Doctor. "But between you and me, I think he learned more from me then I..."

He broke off as he saw the bemused look on the Doctors face.

"And your him, aren't you. Figures with my luck. Regneration?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Right. How'd they cometo pick me to help you with this quest?" Glitz demanded to know.

"Don't know. Right now we've got to find out why we were brought here. " The Doctor told him.

Glitz looked at Star puzzled. "Now who is this? Not another one like Mel or Ace. All these females do, is slow us down."

Star looked at Glitz sadly.

"Your mother abandoned you when your were just a baby. You've grown up in numerous foster homes and then at the remand home which is where you met Dibber..." Star started to say when Glitz interupted.

"Hang on a minute, how do know all that? " Glitz demanded. "You reading my mind or something?"

"Yes. I see much sadness. And very little happiness. You have a son. And two daughters. But you rarely see them. That is so sad. All parents should be a part of their childrens lives." Star continued.

"Oy! That is personal, that is! Who does she think she is? Just digging around my mind like that." Glitz fighting the urge to shoot her with his ray gun.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. Any attempt at violence towards me and I will detonate ahead of schedule." Star said.

"What do mean detonate?" To the Doctor. "Is she wired or something?"

"She's a Star." The Doctor told him.

"You mean she is the lead of some play? Bet there isn't much call for plays around here." Glitz asked jokingly.

"No, I mean she is a bona fide Star. massive, luminous sphere of plasma held together by gravity. A celestial sphere? "

Glitz grabs the Doctors arm.

"Hold on. Are you having a bit of mickey with me? No way she could be a, a, a Star." He finishes pointing upward.

"Impossible for you or me perhaps but not for the Guardians. They are light-years ahead of even Time Lord technology." The Doctor said. "Now come on. We had better hurry. The sooner we find out what my task is, the sooner we can get out of here."

"So where's the Tardis parked. Never know when we might need to make a quick getaway." Glitz said looking uneasy at Star.

"Never mind, Let's check out this city. I have a feeling the answers lie in there." The Doctor said.

"Don't they always. I mean, there's nothing going on around here, is there? It's dead as a door nail here."

"Why does the quiet bother you Glitz?" Star asked puzzled by his statement.

"Where I come from the city is a bustling place. Lot's of debauchery and fun, if you know what I mean." Glitz said knowingly.

"No she doesn't and kindly keep your filthy ways to yourself." The Doctor admonished.

The three of them walked towards the city.

"So Glitz, aren't you surprised to see me alive?" The Doctor couldn't resist asking.

"I didn't know you were suppose to be dead. Why? You faking being dead to hide from the law or something?" Glitz asked.

"The Doctor greatly overestimates his importance. His alleged death is only known to a handful of aliens. And most of his old friends would have no way of hearing of it. So why would they be surprised to hear you are still alive Doctor?" Red Guardian/Star interjected. "And the few that will hear of it, will refuse to believe it. So what you had hoped to accomplish has actually failed for the most part."

The Doctor looked a bit hurt by this but said nothing.

Glitz on the other hand is freaked by this.

"Whoa! What's going on with this one? I've heard of a split personality but having two different voices. Tha, tha, that's not something you run across everyday!" He sputtered.

The Doctor simply shrugged.

"She is occasionally used as a conduit by The Guardians. Though only the Red one has chosen to speak." The Doctor explained simply.

Glitz nodded his head.

"I see!" Glitz said when clearly he didn't. "But still, No reason to hear about your death. Not much gossip about the Time Lords. Not anymore. Not since they became,well," Glitz didn't have the heart to finish that sentence.

"Extinct? Well not quite." The Doctor looked back at Star. "Apparently there might be more of my kind hanging around the Galaxy somewhere. I suppose when I finish these tasks, I'll be told where I can find them?" The Doctor asked Star.

Star shook her head.

"I am not allowed to share any real knowledge of the future Doctor. Whether there are or not, you will have to wait and see. "

Glitz followed but tried to keep his distance from Star.

This seemed to amuse Star. "There is no reason to fear me. So long as you do me no harm and The Doctor does not fail in his assigned task."

The trio were very close to the outskirts of the city. It looked like a fairly advanced society. Tall metallic buildings mixed with a a lot of old fashioned looking brick buildings.

"So what is this task of yours Doctor? Or are we just going to walk around and reminisce," Glit asked.

Suddenly a HUGE EXPLOSION throws the three of them to the ground. They looked up and saw half the city blown away. Numerous buildings were on fire. The Doctor leaped to his feet and ran towards the burning city. Glitz and Star followed.

The Doctor looked around in sheer disbelief.

"What has happened? The Doctor shouted at Star.

Star just looked at the Doctor with that child like expression.

"You will have to find that out for yourself Doctor. But know this, you will have to face some very uncomfortable truths in the very near future. In fact you will find it hard to keep from killing the one you swore to protect." Star answered.

The Doctor shook his head in horror.

"No! How could she? Why would she do this?"

He spots a man crawling out of the rubble. The Doctor runs towards him as the man struggles to get to his feet. The man sees the Doctor racing towards him. He opens his mouth to speak but before he can utter a single word a ray gun fires and hits the man. The mans face and body contorts before he collapsed. The Doctor catches the man in his arms and lowers him to the ground.

"What kind of monster would shoot a person down in the street like an animal?!" The Doctor demanded.

Glitz and Star watch the scene from a distance.

And then the Doctor spotted her. Out of the corner of his eye. A woman stepped forward smiling in an insane fashion. The Doctor felt sick. He stood up and faced, River Song!

"You monster! How could you?! You just shot him in the back like some, animal!" The Doctor screamed.

His rage didn't faze River in the least.

"Hello Sweetie." Was all she would say.

"HELLO SWEETIE! Are you kidding me?! Are you insane?! Well I guess that goes without saying! I thought Leela was bad but she only killed out of instinct and in self-defense! But you kill in cold blood, you cold blooded," The Doctor was so disgusted that he could barely get out the words.

River looked a little hurt.

"Oh come on. You knew this about me when you married me my love." River purred.

"We are not married! To think I could have been stuck married to you. What could I have been thinking? I must have been insane." The Doctors fumed.

"You married me because you love me." River said, seeming oblivious to the fire raging all around her and dead bodies laying in the street.

"Love you?! That is the funniest thing I ever heard! I ONLY married you to save the universe! Believe me, your the last person I ever wanted to marry." The Doctor said coldly. "And when that alternate Time Line ended, our farce of a marriage ended! The Doctor raged. "Now if you'll excuse me." The Doctor started to walk away.

"Where are you going?! River screamed at the top of her lungs after him. "Don't you walk away from me! We are married! And our marriage is going to last forever! Because you love me!"

"I think we've had quite enough of your insanity River Song." Star suddenly said.

She walked over to the Doctor as Glitz followed behind her.

"Doctor, Glitz hold on." Star Commanded.

Star grabbed The Doctor and Glitz's arms and suddenly The Doctor and Glitz found themselves standing in the middle of the town as it was before the explosion.

"What has happened? Where are we?" Glitz asked.

The Doctor looked around. "We've traveled back in time." To Star he asked "How far back in time have we traveled?"

"We have traveled 2 hours back in time. Star said.

"So I have two hours to stop River from destroying half of this city." the Doctor guessed.

They start walking hurriedly down the main street. "So Doctor, Who is this River Song that has got you all wound up?" Glitz wanted to know.

"My ex-wife!" Was all the Doctor would say.

But that was all Glitz needed to know. He dealt with those before.

"Oh so you got one of those too, ay? Got six of them myself. Two of them are completely insane and one is obsessed with me, so I know what your going through. Can't accept the end of the relationship. I could tell you a story or two about what some of them tried to do to me when I told them it was over," Glitz reminisced.

But The Doctor wasn't in the mood for one of Glitz's stories.

"She is not responsible for her actions. She was kidnapped as a baby, raised to assassinate me." The Doctor explained.

"Sounds like a fun gal." Glitz chuckled

The Doctor stopped suddenly to get his bearings.

"She broke free, well not entirely, anyway, she went from wanting to kill me to wanting to marry me." The Doctor continued.

"So in short, nothing changed, ay?" Glitz joked. "So why was I brought along?" Glitz asked.

The Doctor suddenly stopped.

"That's an excellent question. Why you? Of all my former companions and acquaintances, why you?"

"Hold on, what's that suppose to mean?" Glitz demanded. "I was of great help to you inside the Matrix and also on ice world."

"Yeah, before you went and abandoned poor Melonie on Avalone. Eventually she was able to get her back on Earth but under very sad terms. Should go back and sort things out but first things first,"

The Doctor started walking quickly as he scanned the city. Seeing if anything could provide him with any clues to River's whereabouts. Glitz and Star walked as fast as they could to keep up.

"Well if she's anything like my ex-wives, she's probably after some sort of super weapon. One that will kill you slowly." Glitz said as he clearly remembered a narrow escape.

"After some weapon?" The Doctor stopped abruptly. "What weapon?"

"Well I don't know, but if she's as crazy as you say, then she most likely be after a weapon. A very powerful weapon." Glitz added.

"That's an excellent guess Glitz." The Doctor commended him.

"Well it isn't too difficult to guess. You said she was insane. she kills in cold blood. A sociopath. Sort of right up my alley." Glitz said.

"Of course! Your a sociopath! That's it! The Doctor shouted excitedly. "It takes a thief to catch a thief. Yes! that's it! And just like it takes a thief to catch a thief it takes a sociopath to catch a sociopath! Brilliant! The Guardians are brilliant!" The Doctor then shouted into the air "Of course they needn't be so secretive. I would happily of done this of my own free will."

"As you say Doctor." This was Glitz who said this which startled the Doctor.

"What do you mean?'" The Doctor demanded.

"Well, given what you've said and what they've said, and what we saw out there in the, future, well it's pretty clear isn't it? you've sort of cast a blind eye to just how crazy your ex is. Them lot probably thought you could do with a bit of a wake-up call. He noted the look on the Doctors face. "Just a guess mind you."

"No, your right. I have buried my head in the sand where she is concerned. And as a result of my carelessness, heaven knows how many people have died." The Doctor reluctantly admitted.

"So if she's after some sort of super-weapon. It can't something that can be found anywhere else." Glitz suggested.

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You know, you could be on to something there. With that Vortex Manipulator she could have easily discovered some advanced weaponry in it's planning stage."

"So we track down the scientists who build weapons and stuff and wait for her to show up." Glitz said.

"That's an idea." The Doctor Said. "But I'd feel better finding her sooner then that. We have to prevent the destruction of half this city."

"Something tells me your not fully convinced of the evil nature of River Song Doctor. Let me assure you, there is very few in this universe as evil as River Song. You need to accept this reality or many will die." Star said.

This puzzled The Doctor. They walked along in silence. Glitz was still thinking about the weapon.

"You know, if she's seeking those who create these weapons, they'll most likely meet in the less respectable parts of this town. Bit cliched, I'll grant you, but that is the nature of the beast. And before she buys it, she'll probably demand a test. Proof that it's worth the money."

The Doctor's mind raced as he quickly analyzed the data Glitz was feeding him.

"And where do you suppose this test of the weapon would be done?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, any number of places, I'd imagined. Out in the middle of the desert or deep inside a cave." Glitz guessed.

"Underground caves! Of course! Gases! If that weapon is tested underground and there were toxic gases it could very easily blow up half a city. Question is where and when will they be testing it." The Doctor pondered this for a moment.

Star looked puzzled. "You are of course assuming you theory to be correct."

"Are you saying we are wrong?" The Doctor demanded.

"No, but the certainty with which you speak is most disturbing. It borders on arrogance." Star said matter-of-factually.

"Not arrogance. Desperation. We have so few leads, we have to make a few assumptions here and there. It's all we got. If I sound arrogant, I apologize, okay?" The Doctor said somewhat snidely.

"You don't mean it." Star said.

"I mean it, I'm sorry! Now can we carry on with the mission?" The Doctor demanded.

"If you don't control your arrogance, you will find nothing in the end." Star said cryptically.

"What do you mean? You mean I'll never find other Time Lords?" The Doctor queried.

"Nice try Doctor. I may be somewhat naive but I am not stupid." Star said in a hurt tone of voice.

"No, of course your not. It's my understanding that Stars are quite bright." The Doctor quipped.

"Very funny Doctor. I suggest you ask Glitz for his insight into the criminal mind. He could probably give you a clue as to where we should go next." Star said.

"Well Glitz?!" The Doctor Queried.

"Well, if you ask me." Glitz began. "If the weapon she's after isn't on the open market yet, then logically she'd want to meet with the scientist who's creating it and try and get him to sell. And of course such a meeting would be done in the less respectable part of town, if you know what I mean."

"Of course. Been in a few of those places myself." The Doctor said. "So which way do we go?"

"Why not ask the locals?" Star asked.

"Stars got some sense." Glitz chuckled.

"I was just about to suggest that." The Doctor insisted.

"No you weren't." Star said simply.

The Doctor headed for the door but he paused briefly to admonish Star. "Stop reading my mind. It's considered very rude."

"So is lying." Star replied.

"Yes, well, everyone needs to lie sometimes." The Doctor said as he led them out the building.

"Interesting philosophy Doctor. It is one shared by Sabalon Glitz it would seem. You know you don't really need to lie as much as you do. If you thought things through and were a bit more cautious you would find less need to lie." Star said.

The Doctor hurried along the street trying to find someone who looked friendly enough to approach.

"Yes, well considering time is of the essence, I don't really have that luxery now, do I?" The Doctor asked.

The Doctor spots someone in the distance. He quickly ran up to the young man who appeared to be about 25 years old, 5'9 with brown hair and green eyes and a medium build.

"Uh, excuse me. I was wondering if you could help us. We're lost. We're trying to find a place to do some, uh, business, if you know what I mean." The Doctor winked.

The man stepped back apprehensively and looked from The Doctor to Glitz and then to Star. His eyes stopped on Star.

"Uh I don't know what you mean, but if this lovely young lady needs any assistance in finding anything, I'd be only too happy be of assistance." He smiled at Star.

"We want to find the less savory part of this city." Star smiled as she spoke.

"What the lovely young lady means is that we need to make the acquaintance of some distinguished people who happen to frequent certain places along the waterfront." Glitz added.

"Why a beautiful lady like this would want to go there?" The man said as he put his arm around Star.

"That is correct. Now please, the location of this unsavory part of your city?" Star asked.

"Just head about a half a kilometer due south. You can't miss it. Many of those old buildings should have been tore down eons ago." He said. "If you like, I'd happily escort you."

"No thank you. We are too busy to socialize." Star insisted. "But thank you for your assistnece." she added.

The Doctor had hung back, figuring Star could handle herself with the guy. As they left Glitz couldn't help noting the glum look on the helpful man's face.

"Just as well mate. Wouldn't have worked out, you know. You would have only gotten burned in the end." Glitz quipped as he patted the guy on the back .

Glitz hurried to catch up with the Doctor and Star. They traveled in silence for awhile. The Doctor couldn't help mulling over everything Star and The Red Guardian had said. Had he really become so use to lying? And what shadow had fallen over him? Was he really slipping away from the man he once was? The Doctor felt a cold wave of fear sweep over him though he had no idea why. It couldn't be from this mission. He had been on dozens of dangerous missions before.

"No time to indulge in self-analysis Doctor, we're almost there." Star said.

"I've told you to stop reading my mind, and how do you know where we need to go? Did you know all the time and you didn't bother telling us?" The Doctor demanded.

"It is after all, your mission Doctor. I shouldn't have even helped you with that man but I felt sorry for you." Star admitted.

The Doctor stopped and turned around and faced Star.

"Look, I realize I am suppose to be learning a lesson here for being a bad boy but there are lives at stake. I should think if the Guardians cared as much as they said about the universe they would allow me a little more help." The Doctor insisted.

"Self pity Doctor? Really?" The Red Guardain/Star asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"Were here." Star said in her normal child-like voice.

The Doctor turned around to see that they had come to a seedy looking bar.

"Well, this definitely looks like the type of place many a dirty deal has been brokered." The Doctor observed.

"Yeah, Doctor. Do you mind? Enough with that kind of talk." Glitz admonished. "Look, I'm used to this type of of reminds me of the places I hung out in as a young man."

"Talk about withholding information." Star said.

The Doctor looked from Star to Glitz.

"What do you mean?" He asked Star but kept his eyes on Glitz.

"Will you tell him or should I?" Star asked Gltiz.

"Tell me what?" The Doctor asked Glitz.

"Well, this is just a guess mind you," Glitz began when Star interrupted.

"Glitz, you know that is not true." Star admonished.

"Oh alright. I know this place. This IS where I grew up." Glitz confessed.

"You mean this is your home world and you never told me?" The Doctor demanded.

"Well, pardon me. Didn't think it was pertenent." Glitz said inconvincingly.

"Didn't think it was pertenent?! The Doctor almost screamed before being hushed by Glitz and Star. "Look, your job is to help me. Not to steal any weapons or make money is that understood. And from now on, you share important information, is that understood? Or I quit and we all blow up together, got that?"

"You wouldn't dare?! Glitz insisted before asking Star. "Would he?"

"Inside is where you'll find River Song Doctor. She is attempting to buy a weapon more powerful then ray-gun Captain Jack left behind on the Tardis." Star stated.

"Well, it seems I've gotten someone's attention. At last." The Doctor said a bit smugly.

"Don't push your luck Doctor." The Red Guardian/Star Said quietly.

"Right. Wouldn't think of it." The Doctor said quickly. "Shall we?"

The Doctor couldn't help smiling as they entered the bar. They looked around. Nothing special about the bar. Typical low-life's occupied most of the seats. But back in the corner The Doctor spotted River with two gentlemen. He motioned Glitz and Star to follow him but as they got within two tables of River he motioned them to sit down as he continued on.

"So this is what you've been getting up." The Doctor greeted River. "Come to buy a going away present perhaps?"

River smiled nervously but she still somehow managed to greet in her usual manner.

"Hello Sweetie." she purred.

The Doctor ignored her attempt at flirting and focus instead on the two gentlemen as River introduced them.

"So who are these fine-looking gentlemen, ay?" The Doctor queried.

"This is Dr Sheamen. " River said. "And this is Dr Brandy."

Dr Sheamen was a tall lanky man with gray hair and brown eyes. He didn't strike the Doctor as being particularly friendly. Dr Brandy was not quite as tall with brown hair a well-trimmed beard and was pleasingly plump. He looked like he liked to have a good time.

The Doctor casually inquired as he sat down next to the two gentlemen. "So what have we here?"

"I beg your pardon sir? Who are you and what are you talking about?" Dr Sheamen said curtly.

"Oh so sorry, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor extended his hand out to shake their hands. Only Dr Brandy took his extended hand.

"Dr Sheamen? Come now, we're both Doctors." Dr Sheamen reluctantly held out his hand to shake hands with the Doctor which the Doctor enthusiastically shook.

"That's more like it. Now who's up for another round?" The Doctor asked. "Bartender, another round and keep them coming." The Doctor ordered. The Bartender nodded to indicate he understood.

"Since when do you drink?" River asked in a perplexed tone of voice.

"See how little you know me River." The Doctor said this with a smile but there was a touch of frost in his voice.

"I doubt there is anyone in the universe who knows more about you then me." River purred.

"There are about ten million people who would vehemently disagree with that laughable statement." The Doctor scoffed. "But we're not here to discuss such trivial matters, No." The Doctor dropped his voice. "We want to hear about your marvelous new weapon. Heard it could destroy half a city."

The Doctor leaned closer to Dr Brandy.

"Is that true, or are you guys pulling one heck of a scam? Cuz, I don't like being cheated. In fact, you see those two, just two tables back?" The Doctor gestured behind him towards Glitz and Star.

Dr Brandy and Dr Sheamen turned around and looked at Glitz and Star who sat with their backs to them.

"They're with me. And we're looking for the mother-load of all weapons. Got something big planned. Real big and need some serious hardware. Capice?" The Doctor finished in a hushed voice.

"Doctor!" River said in a warning tone.

"Don't interrupt River, now be a good girl and run along back to where you belong." To Dr Sheamen. "We have a serious offer to make you. Not one which ends with a lot of unhappy people." The Doctor said cryptically.

As the Doctor was speaking a Dr Juno approached. The Doctor looked up and did a double take. It was the man River had shot. The Doctor stood up and introduced himself quietly.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and trust me, you'd much rather do business with me then this woman here." The Doctor insisted.

Dr Juno was perplexed.

"Who is this man?" Dr Juno demanded.

"We just assumed he had heard about it from you. You did say you wanted as many members on our mission as possible." Dr Brandy reminded him.

"Yes, but Dr Cummo only put the word out yesterday. There is no way either of these two could have received that transmission yet." Dr Juno insisted.

"Yes, well, you might say we have had our ears pointed in this direction for some time. The work you have done is remarkable and your reputations are known far and wide." The Doctor bluffed.

Thankfully the bluff worked.

"Well, that's most gratifying. People are starting to appreciate our cause. Maybe we should wait until we acquire more members." Dr Juno mused.

River clearly wanted the Doctor to go away just as badly as the Doctor wanted to get rid of her. Whatever plans she had, it was obvious that she didn't want the Doctor knowing about it and the Doctor was equally determined to see that she didn't get the chance to get her hands on the weapon.

"No need to wait for others. Surely we're enough to help fight for such a noble cause as yours." The Doctor suggested.

River was torn between her obsessive loyalty to the Doctor and her desire to protect him at all costs. No matter who got hurt in the process and even if The Doctor wouldn't approve. She was determined to get that weapon.

"It is known far and wide that The Doctor doesn't join any causes. I on the other hand have helped many a worthy cause. And at the moment I can think of no worthier cause then yours" River said.

"Glitz, Star and I are always keen to join a worthy cause as well." The Doctor said.

"Glitz? What's that fool doing here?" River demanded to know.

"Oh don't say that to his face. He'd likely shoot you as soon as look at you." The Doctor warned her. "And I'm not sure if I could protect you from his wrath."

Apparently Glitz had heard her. He stormed over to their table.

"Now see here Miss Crazy Pants. You want to talk about fools, how about a woman who can't accept the fact that their marriage is over? Now that's not just being a fool, that's downright crazy!" Glitz jeered.

River started for her gun but Glitz already had his drawn.

"Bit predictable, don't ya think?" He asked with a mocking smile.

"Look here. We have no interest in being a part of this domestic quarrel." Dr Sheamen said. "Nothing is more important then our cause."

The Doctor leaned closer to the scientists.

"So just how do you plan to implement the cause?" He asked casually.

"With force! Pleas for important social change has failed, so we will bring about justice and freedom for all with force! We have developed a new super weapon that could destroy half this city. That will get their attention." Dr Juno said excitedly.

"You mean take over their lives? Make the average citizen dependent on a single source for food, clothes, housing?" The Doctor asked.

"Well put. Couldn't have put it better myself." Dr Brandy said. "Glad to find such a brilliant mind as yours to work with Doctor."

"Yes, so much better to just take care of the people then allow them to fend for themselves, leads to nothing but trouble." The Doctor said in a slightly sarcastic tone of voice. "Best to force them to be dependent on the government. Can't have them going out and working hard, learning to take care of themselves and their families."

"Now Doctor," River said in a condescending tone of voice. "You know most people cannot take care of themselves. So they need caring people like these to take care of them."

"Yes, can't teach the common rabble to take care of themselves. That could lead to independence. A thirst for freedom. Can't have that." The Doctor quipped.

"Are you mocking us Doctor?" Dr Sheaman demanded.

"You lot? No, not all." The Doctor softened the sarcastic edge to his voice. "Just agreeing with you, that's all."

"Well, good because they are lost. Drugs, no direction in their lives. They need us." Dr Juno stated matter-of-factly.

"And we're just the ones to take care of them. Teach them right from wrong. Now about this super weapon you've developed. I don't suppose I could have a quick peek at it. See if it's all you claim it to be." The Doctor smiled as he spoke. "I and my party don't cotton to the idea of joining an ill-fated cause. That's not how we roll."

Dr Cummo arrives and hurries over to the table. He is a middle-aged man with silver hair combed neatly back. He is dressed in a white tunic over black slacks. His glasses are fogged up slightly due to his running.

"Who are these people?!" He demanded.

"They want to join our cause." Dr Brandy explained.

"You fool!" Dr Cummo snapped. "Who outside of our group would know of it? We've sent no word. I couldn't get anywhere near the tower. It was too heavily guarded. There is a traitor in our midst."

Dr Cummo looked from The Doctor to Glitz to River to Star.

"Hmmm, I don't like the looks of these people. They look like they are from the blue-coats." He said in an accusatory tone.

"The police?" Glitz chuckled. "You couldn't be any further from the truth. I'm no friend to them."

"None the less, you are strangers and strangers cannot be trusted." Dr Juno stated emphatically.

River was getting tired of the Doctor interfering with her purchase of the weapon.

"Sweetie, can I talk to you over there for a minute?" She said as she pointed over to a corner.

She was talking to the Doctor but Glitz couldn't resist. "Of course pudding pie, after you." He said as he gestured with his arm.

The Doctor couldn't help chuckling as he stood up and prepared to follow River and Glitz to the corner. Dr Juno walked over to River and patted her on the back.

"Yes, you go have a private talk. We'll wait here for you. In fact, here comes another round of drinks." Dr Cummo said as he picked one up and sat down with the other two scientists.

The Three of them walked over to the corner. River was fuming.

"Glitz this is a private talk between a husband and wife." River said angrily.

"Well then, the Doctor and I had better leave then so you can have a chat with your new husband." Glitz said in a taunting tone of voice.

"Oh you think your so clever," River began when the Doctor interrupted.

"Alright, knock it off you two. Look River, I don't what you have planned for that weapon but I'm telling you here and now, forget it. I will not allow such a weapon on my ship." The Doctor said adamantly.

"I'm sorry Doctor. But that is something I can't do." She smiled at him in a flirtatious manner which made the Doctor feel sick to his stomach. "I have need of that weapon and I will do whatever it takes to get it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have real money to offer those fine gentlemen over there."

As she started back she was startled to see the three of them bent over some type of listening device. She smiled as she continued towards the table. Glitz was the first to spot the device on River's back. He walked up to her and removed it from her back.

"Well, looky here. Seems these old boys were eavesdropping on us." Glitz said matter-of-factly as he pulled the bug off of River's clothes.

The Doctor walked causally over to the table.

"So it seems these gentlemen don't trust us. Right! So we'll just be off," The Doctor began when he noticed several rough-looking gentlemen starting to surround them.

Dr Juno stood up. "You see Doctor. First rule of thumb, trust no one. Second, I made a point of hiring some muscle to ensure no one tried to steal our weapon. I figured it would be too big of a temptation for thieves."

"Yeah, well we're not thieves. We're just trying to save you good people from yourselves. You have no idea of the power your dealing with. You could blow up half this city or, or poke an eye out or something." The Doctor said facetiously.

While the Doctor bantered he was looking around the bar. Seeing if there was a way out or anyone who might who might help them but he saw no one who seemed to care about their predicament. They only cared about getting their next drink.

"We know what we are doing Doctor. But just to make sure you don't follow us." Dr Cummo grabbed River by the arm and held a weapon to her chest. "We will take this friend of yours along with us as a hostage."

"Oh I wouldn't do that. First of all, she's just my ex and second of all, she's a dangerous woman to mess with." The Doctor warned him.

Dr Brandy jumped up.

"Dr Cummo! What are you doing? You promised no violence, unless absolutely necessary." Dr Brandy reminded him.

"This is necessary. Our whole program is at risk. We must move quicker then we had planned. We will go now and test our new weapon at our underground facility." Dr Juno said adamantly.

River struggled with her captors as they dragged her out the back door. A group of very strong scruffy looking men surrounded The Doctor and Glitz.

"Doesn't look good Doc." Glitz said worriedly. "Now come on guys. This is my home turf. I'm one of you. Honor among thieves and all that. You don't want to fight us. The ones you should be fighting are those scientists who are about to blow up half this city."

"It seems they only listen to those with money. I don't suppose you have any on you do you Glitz? The Doctor asked as they were backed into the wall in a corner.

"Of course not! I lost my money playing a game of cards last night." Glitz replied. "This doesn't look good Doctor."

The men closed in on The Doctor And Glitz.

The Doctor scanned the room again and then he remembered Star. She was just sitting quietly at her table.

"Star! Help! Please! I know you can't give me any answers but there was nothing said about giving me a helping hand with tight spots, was there?" The Doctor hoped he had found a loop-pole.

Star stood up and seemed to think about this.

"Hmmmm, I guess there would be no harm. But what can I do? I have no weapons." Star mused.

"Are you kidding me?! The Doctor shouted. "You're a star! Time to shine bright!"

" That would work, very well Doctor." Star said.

"Hey check out the talent! I bet I could show you a good time miss." Some shifty guy said as he approached her.

"Make a wish Doctor!" Star commanded.

Some of the men in the bar laughed as The Doctor and Glitz covered their eyes and ducked down in the corner.

Suddenly Star's body started to glow. At first it glowed softly but soon it began to emanate more and more heat.

"Hey what is going on?! It's like a sauna in here!" The shifty guy screamed. Some guys tried to pull their guns but found them too hot to hold.

The heat increased in intensity. Parts of the bar was starting to smoke.

"I'm burning up! Let me out of here!" The shifty guy screamed.

Soon everyone was bolting out the front door including the bartender. As soon as the last guy was out, Star began cooling down. The Doctor and Glitz uncovered their eyes.

"Thank you Star!" The Doctor practically shouted.

The Doctor, Glitz and Star exited the bar and started down the road heading back towards the main part of the city.

"Well, where to now Doctor." Glitz asked.

"You tell me. This is your home world." The Doctor reminded him. "Where's the nearest cave?"

"Just outside the city. Look how much time do we have?" Glitz asked nervously.

"About an hour. Why?" The Doctor demanded to know. "It's not like any of us can leave until this assignment is done." The Doctor reminded him.

"Yeah, I was kind of forgetting." Glitz said. "Can we hurry this thing up? I want to get back to my ship. Got a whole crew waiting for me you know."

"Lost your sense of adventure Glitz?" The Doctor playfully asked. "Come on! We're almost to the finish line." The Doctor insisted as he rushed ahead.

They came to a cave entrance and peered inside.

"Okay we need to approach them cautiously. No telling what they might do to River if we they suspect we've escaped." The Doctor warned them.

"River is in no danger. She always has a plan of death at her fingertips." Star said scathingly.

"Not a half bad idea." Glitz said in an admiring tone. He then noted the look on The Doctors face. "Then again, one should keep an open-mind to more peaceful solutions."

"Never mind Glitz. Let's hurry it along." The Doctor insisted.

The Doctor sniffed the air which Glitz found amusing.

"Didn't realize you were part bloodhound Doctor." Glitz teased.

"Very funny, many gases leave a foul stench in the air." The Doctor said.

"He's wondering if he has been too harsh in accusing River Song of blowing up half the city in the future and the answer is no. She is involved." Star said.

"But how is she involved. That's the question." The Doctor replied.

"No Doctor. Your task to stop half the city from blowing up. Not proving your ex is innocent. Which she can never be, while she is free." Star said somewhat cryptically.

The Doctor stopped and turned around to face Star. "Now what's that suppose to mean?" He demanded.

"Never mind Doctor. All will be revealed at the proper time." Star responded. "You worry you might have been too harsh in your earlier assessment of your ex? Is this not so? Let me assure you Doctor. There is no need to feel guilty in attaching much guilt to her. She is far more guilty than you or her parents will ever acknowledge. To use her past as an excuse to give her a pass on her evil doing, is nothing short of insane. You should be ashamed of yourself Doctor. You were not responsible for those people kidnapping her and training her to be an can't stop every evil in the universe and it would be insane for you to think otherwise" Star finished emphatically.

The Doctor didn't reply. He was too busy thinking over what Star had said. As they made their way along the cavern the path became narrower and narrower till they could only go single file. And it was getting darker all the time. Glitz nearly fell but luckily for him Star caught him. Glitz noted that she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Hey, I don't suppose you could shed a little light in here Star. I don't' mean a lot. Just a little so we don't go falling over the edge?" Glitz whispered.

Star started to softly glow.

"That's much better." Glitz whispered as he nearly fell again but managed to regain his balance by himself this time.

"Doctor, don't go too fast." Glitz warned as he tried to catch up to The Doctor.

Soon the narrow ledge led to a much wider path. The Doctor stopped to make sure Glitz was keeping up.

"Come along Glitz. Be sure and watch where you're going." The Doctor said confidently. "Last thing we need is for you to," The Doctors voice dropped off as he suddenly disappeared from sight.

Glitz ran to the spot where The Doctor disappeared while Star seemed completely unconcerned. Glitz soon found out why. The Doctor had simply fallen into a shallow hole. The Doctor quickly extracted himself from the hole as Glitz and Star looked on amused.

"To fall Doctor? Is that what you were going to say?" Glitz teased.

The Doctor strode on as if nothing were wrong.

"I meant to do that." The Doctor insisted.

"No you didn't." Star said simply.

The Doctor glared over his shoulder at Star.

"I've told you. It's rude to read people's mind. Why do you keep doing it" He said indignantly.

"Well part of it, is it comes naturally to me." Star said.

"And the other part?" The Doctor demanded.

"I find your responses amusing." Star admitted.

Glitz tried his hand at being a tour guide.

"Did you know that these caves were originally constructed to store ammunition and weapons during the war against plant Zardon? Nasty people. Don't want them lot getting their hands on your stuff, if you know what I mean."

"These aren't man-made caves." The Doctor observed. "The walls would be much smoother.

"They were you know. But that was millions of years ago. They've long since been abandoned." Glitz insisted.

"How do you know so much about these caves?" The Doctor demanded to know.

"Bit of a hobby of mine, isn't it? I took a real fancy to geology when I was just a lad, you know." Glitz finished proudly.

The Doctor turned around and glared at Glitz.

"The study of caves is called Speleology, not geology. Geology is the study of minerals and rocks not caves." The Doctor informed him.

"Well pardon me." Glitz restored. "I did study though, from me, old Uncle. He used to take me along on some of his digs. We found all sorts of old weapons inside these caves."

"Couldn't have used them, most likely. They'd be too old." The Doctor observed.

"Not to use, to sell. Made quite a few credits on them we did." Glitz said as he reminisced.

"Of course. It always comes back to money for you doesn't it Glitz." The Doctor chided.

"Hey don't go," Glitz started to say when he was hushed by The Doctor.

Up ahead are the four Scientists and River. River is still struggling to get free. The Doctor, Glitz and Star crouch down behind some rocks. Star had already doused her light by this time. The Doctor notices that River's gun is gone. Obviously one of the men must have taken it from her the Doctor thought to himself.

Dr Cummo is holding up a large looking laser cannon.

"With this gun we can conquer the city. They will have no choice but to listen to us. We will force them to live by our codes or they will receive no aid from us." Dr Cummo said gleefully.

"What of this woman?" Dr Juno demanded. "We dare not let her go. She might warn the city of our plans."

Dr Brandy was furious. "What are you talking about! We are not barbarians. We are suppose to be peaceful activists. If I had known you had really planned to use force, I would have never agreed to help you design this gun in the first place!"

"Too late to get squeamish now." Dr Sheaman said. "We've come this far, let's see it through to the end."

"You'll be sorry when the Doctor get's here." River warned.

Glitz leaned over towards The Doctor and whispered. "How nice, your very own fan club." he teased.

The Doctor shushed him. The Doctor's mind raced with several ideas but had trouble deciding which was the best course of action.

"Whoa. What's that smell?" Glitz asked as he looked from The Doctor to Star.

"Methane gas." The Doctor whispered.

"If they fire any sort of weapon down here," Star began.

"They could blow up half the city," The Doctor finished for her. "Which by my calculations based on the way the cave twists and turns," The Doctor did some quick calculations inside his head. "We're directly under the city." He said as he looked up. "So I guessed right didn't I?" The Doctor gloated a little.

Dr Sheaman grabbed the weapon and pointed it at River. "Why don't we test it out on her?" He asked. "Should make for quite a sight."

The Doctor jumped up from his hiding position and shouted. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He warned them.

"Doctor I knew you'd come to my rescue." River gushed.

"Well, partly River, but this isn't wholly heroic but self-preservation. If you fire that weapon in here, no make that any weapon in here, your liable to blow up half the city as well as all of us. The Doctor said this as he approached them cautiously.

Dr Juno glared at The Doctor. "He's lying! Fire the weapon!" He ordered.

But Dr Cummo was taking some quick readings on his scanner.

"Shut-up! He's right. There are huge pockets of methane down here. If we fired that weapon down here It would blow up half the city. And us along with it"

"Well I'm glad at least one of you is listening to reason." The Doctor said with great relief.

Until Dr Sheaman added. "Luckily we already planned on operating this laser cannon by remote control." Dr Cummo said smugly.

"So you already knew about the gases, didn't you? " The Doctor demanded.

"So we can rig the Cannon to fire after we are safely out of harms way. And thanks to you Doctor, we now have even more leverage to use against the people of the city." Dr Juno said.

"And once the gases ignite, it would blow up your laser cannon and half the people you were hoping to conquer." The Doctor reminded him.

"It'll never come to that Doctor. Once we show them what we can do, they'll be crawling to us on their hands and knees begging us to take care of them." Dr Sheaman boasted.

"You know the more I hear of your plan, the less I like you." The Doctor informed him.

"No one is asking for your approval Doctor whoever you are." Dr Sheaman sneered.

"Look here. Who do you lot think you are? Threatening to blow up this city and everyone in it and for what? To save them? And some have called me loony." Glitz commented.

"Glitz is right. However noble you think your plans, your going about it all hap-haphazardly. Why not let the people decide for themselves whether or not they want you to guide them?" The Doctor asked.

"Leave it up to that rabble? Are you insane Doctor? Those people have no idea what's good for them." Dr Juno scoffed.

"It's called democracy. What your proposing is called a dictatorship. Now let's just move this discussion outside, shall we? The Doctor suggested.

"So your friends the Blue-Coats can arrest us? Nice try Doctor." Dr Cummo laughed.

"Why do people never listen?! Your scientists right?" The Doctor asked to which the four men nodded. "Well, then you should recognize the smell of Methane Gas. And since we're smelling it, that means the level is already at an unsafe level. We need to get out of here. Just one small spark can cause a massive explosion. Who will you barter with then? The corpses lying in the streets? Even if there were survivors, what would be the likelihood of them listening to you, after you've killed half the city?" The Doctors voice rose dramatically as he spoke.

"We're not children Doctor. We understand the risks all too well. Which is why we brought," Dr Cummo said as he pulled out a sword. "These! We overlook nothing. Do give us some credit at least Doctor." He chuckled.

Dr Juno and Dr Sheaman also drew their swords and pointed them menacingly at the Doctor and the others. Dr Brandy was shocked.

"You planned on using violence all along. Even though that flies in the face of everything we're suppose to stand for? Doctor, I'm so sorry. Your right, this isn't the way to convince the people to change." Dr Brandy said shamefacedly.

"Now's not the time for recriminations. Now's the time for escape." The Doctor said.

The Doctor had nothing to fight back with. Or did he? He turned suddenly to Star.

"Star, earlier you shined a light but I felt no heat." The Doctor remarked.

"Of course, I can produce light without heat Doctor. Why do you ask?" Star asked.

"Glitz, Dr Brandy" The Doctor paused before adding. "River, when I say run, you run. Understood?" The Doctor demanded of each of them. They nodded their heads in assent. "Okay, Star, time to enlighten them. Glitz, River, Dr Brandy, make a wish."

Slowly Star started to shine brighter and brighter blinding the four scientists. The Doctor suddenly darted forward and grabbed the laser gun from Dr Sheaman. He then turned and ran back the way he, Glitz and Star had just come. River also followed close behind. Star lowered the intensity of the brightness but left just enough light for the others to make their way out of the cave.

As they exited the cave Star ceased to shine. She senses something.

"The four men are following us. They will be here shortly." Star announced.

Glitz was incredulous.

"Are they insane? You've got that!" Glitz pointed at the laser cannon as he spoke. "Aren't they afraid you'll use that on them?" He asked.

"I think they are more afraid of the effects of the gas. Methane, Carbon Dioxide, either one is deadly. I think they figured it was worth the risk." The Doctor said matter-of-factly.

"Oy, what's this about Carbon Dioxide? You mentioned the Methane but not there was no mention of Carbon Dioxide." Glitz demanded.

"Carbon monoxide, is a by-product of methane gas, and it is a clear, odorless, colorless, tasteless, non-irritating gas. It is, however, very deadly." River answered for The Doctor.

"Exactly. These caves are not a safe place to explore without a spelunkers. Someone ought to make laws regarding that." The Doctor commented.

"There are. Have been for millions of years, well in my time." Glitz responded.

The Doctor looked down at the laser cannon in his hands. He walked over to a deserted area behind some rocks a good distance away from the cave.

"Glitz, I have need of your weapon." The Doctor said.

Glitz handed the Doctor his ray gun. The Doctor motioned for the others to stand back.

"Doctor what are you doing?!" River yelled. "I need that weapon. It's the only chance I have to protect you from certain evil force who seek to destroy you, my love."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll take my chances with whats ever out there." The Doctor said coldly.

River tried to stop the Doctor but Dr Brandy and Glitz held her back.

"No he's right. We must destroy that laser cannon or others will try to use it. Do it Doctor." Dr Brandy insisted.

The Doctor aimed Glitz's ray-gun and fired it at the laser cannon. Suddenly there was a loud explosion as the laser cannon blew up! Everyone covered their ears and then their faces as debris flew everywhere.

"I hope you know what you've done Doctor." River said angrily.

"I wish you knew what you haven't done." The Doctor said cryptically.

The other three scientists emerged from the cave and stared in disbelief at what was left of their beloved super weapon.

"Doctor, you'll pay for this." Dr Cummo threatened.

"Oh, I doubt that." The Doctor said cheerfully. "I reckon that explosion has caught the attention of," He trailed off as sirens started erupting from the city. "The local authorities. The Blue-Coats, I believe you called them. They should be here in approximately 3 minutes." The Doctor looked at his watch as he said this. Then turning to Star. "Well. I held up my end of the bargain."

Star nodded and suddenly The Doctor and Star were standing on the other side of the mountain. The Doctor looked around. No sign of Glitz.

"Where's Glitz?" The Doctor asked worriedly.

"Do not fear Doctor." The Red Guardian/Star answered. "He is safe on board his ship. And River has gone back to her cell. We have erased her memories. We felt it best she not remember that you know of her solo escapades. Lest she cover her tracks better and you start to deceive yourself that she has changed. Something you rather good at."

"So that's it? The first challenge? Pretty easy actually." The Doctor couldn't help feeling a bit smug before remembering that his arrogance was one of the things that had angered the Guardians in the first place.

"Take care Doctor. You arrogance could be your own undoing. But you are correct. We did chose a fairly simple task for you. But know this. The next challenges will not be this easy. And Stars capabilities will not be as useful to you in the future. And know this also Doctor. Even if you finish the next five tasks, it will not be over. There will be another with tasks of his own for you. See that you do not fail Doctor. Or it could cost the lives of millions."

"What?! What are you talking about! Who are you talking about?" The Doctor demanded.

"They're gone for now Doctor." It was Star's voice speaking now. "I suggest you rest. You have an exciting day ahead of you tomorrow and you will have lots to do."

"I don't suppose you could give me a hint?" The Doctor asked.

"No, but I do know," Star chose her words carefully. "Things are not always what they seem to be. Be careful. Learn to trust your hearts Doctor. Or you'll never survive."

The Doctor pondered these words. What on earth could these Guardians be planning next the Doctor wondered to himself. And who would they send to assist him next? The Doctor laid down on the ground and leaned against some rocks and rested his eyes.


End file.
